Think Twice
by Ardent Ly
Summary: Uchihas don’t like to be ignored. Uchihas don’t like to be snubbed. Especially not by little pink-haired nurses. So, he decides to confront her in the one place she can’t run away – the shower.Lime.


Summary: Uchihas don't like to be ignored. Uchihas don't like to be snubbed. Especially not by pink-haired little nurses. So, he decides to confront her in the one place she can't run away – the shower. One-shot.

_Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_ or any relating plots and characters. _

* * *

7, 257, 600 seconds. 120, 960 minutes. 2, 016 hours. 84 days. 12 weeks. 3 months.

It seemed that no matter how she sliced it, the time she spent playing her ridiculous game of cat-and-mouse with him didn't seem any shorter.

She inwardly groaned to herself and resisted the urge to shove more of the sinfully fattening cookie dough in her mouth. This was, well, ridiculous! She was a twenty-two-year-old woman, for goodness' sake, and a _very_ successful woman, at that! She was simply far too old to be acting like some idiotic twelve-year-old fan girl…again.

Damn it, now she knew why Tsunade-sama was so quick to tip the saké glass.

* * *

**Think Twice**

by Ardent Ly

* * *

Sakura sighed contently as the hot – almost scorching – water massaged her tense muscles, the result of a good day's work. She rolled her stiff shoulders appreciatively and sighed again. "Oh Kami, I've been waiting for this all day,"

Life as the best medic Konoha had ever seen, just under her mentor of course, was very pretty on paper; but when it came down to it, was just as stressful as being a ninja. The long hours at the hospital and the extra time attending to those too frail or too seriously injured to get there proved to be the very bane of her existence. At least, for now. Once she was settled down (she erased the images of a chicken-haired man) and had a few kids (again, she shook away the faces of adorable green-eyed children), her hectic life would hopefully slow down a few paces.

Sakura hissed in appreciation as a particularly tight knot on her back was released with the forceful pounding of the shower "Definitely waited too long for this…"

"You've been avoiding me."

Screaming, her eyes flew open and she instinctively raised her hand to attack. She was on full alert now and cursed inwardly at her inability to sense someone come up from behind her. Her petty arm was grabbed before it met her intruder's face, and after recovering from her momentary daze, she peered into the eyes of –

"Sasuke?!" Her tone dripped with disbelief and she shook her head as if to clear her mind.

A blank-faced Sasuke watched her with hawk eyes and, though he gave no indication of it, felt blood began to pool in his loins. He hadn't had a woman in years, and her figure - all wet and slick with water and soaps - was simply calling out to him. To make matters worst, her sweet scent was so infuriatingly strong in the tiny shower cubicle that he, too, had to shake his head in order to keep himself from falling for the spell her unique fragrance casted. This was a mistake, he knew, but it was too late to back out now.

"You're been avoiding me." He repeated in a low, almost menacing voice. His eyes were hard, but not cold; as if he meant for them to stay that way in order to avoid dragging themselves down to inspect her luscious body. Remembering her state of dress, or therefore lack of, she huddled herself into a tight ball, determined not to reveal anything to the intuitive man before her. The tiny arms crossing on her chest, he noticed, were too skinny to hide the fullness of her newly-developed breasts, and that in itself was nearly his undoing.

"A-avoiding you? Don't be silly," she snapped once she got her momentum back. "What reason do I have for avoiding you?"

"You tell me." Impossibly, his voice softened. Flicking wet locks of her hair away from her face, Sakura swore she saw a flash of hurt run through his eyes when she met them.

"Well, I haven't. I've just been really busy lately, that's all." Squaring her chin, she said in her most cordial tone, "Now, if you don't mind, Uchiha-san, I'd like to finish my shower. So, um, goodbye." Sakura squeaked when Sasuke bent until he was as close as he could get to eye-level with her, resting his elbows on his knees.

She jumped when he snapped at her. "Don't call me that."

"Call you what?" She responded, almost too scared to ask.

"Uchiha-san. That was my father." Sakura mentally scolded herself for bringing up bad blood, though intentional as it was.

"I'm sorry… Sasuke." She bit her tongue before the suffix came out. It was awkward enough between them without it. "Now, can you please leave? This is hardly the time to strike up conversation, don't you think?" Her Inner Sakura would not have any of that. The love of her life was finally talking to her – _really_ talking to her – and she was asking him to leave. Her inner persona reprimanded her, reminding her that this (whatever _this _was) was not likely to ever happen again.

Thinking about it, she was right. Never before had Sakura heard him speak so many words, especially towards her, though she did have to admit that it was quite a shame that they weren't talking about something more interesting. Like how much she wished he'd take off his shirt. She had neglected to turn the shower off and the Uchiha monarch was positively soaked.

And in more ways than one, so was she.

"Hn." In his vocabulary, this meant a solid, "No." His mouth twitched when she gave a frustrated noise. "Not until you talk to me." He added.

"Fine! We'll talk when I'm finished! Now, get out of my bathroom!"

His telltale smirk grew. "No."

"Why not!" She all but shrieked, and her voice echoed in the tiled room.

"Hn. I'm not giving you another chance to run away. Now, why the hell have you been avoiding me, Sakura? Don't you dare tell me that you aren't. It doesn't take a genius to know that you've been taking the long way home just so you wouldn't run into me, or that you've been assigning those annoying nurses to come treat me so you wouldn't have to come do it yourself." He scoffed. "Even Naruto's noticed."

She silently cursed his insight. He was right, of course. Day after day, she would walk the extra three blocks to get to her flat, wanting to steer clear of the training grounds she knew he favored. And, like he mentioned, she had been sending different colleagues to tend to him, not wanting to find out what her capable hands would to do him when she saw him shirtless. She didn't even want to think about the numerous lunch invitations and dinner proposals from Naruto she had shot down because he was coming along.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Uchi-Sasuke. I suggest you cut down on the training time. Being out in the sun has obviously meddled with your h...ead…" Suddenly, breathing became a hard chore for Sakura. Sasuke pushed his face closer to hers, cupping her soft chin in his callused fingers.

"I think you have a pretty good idea about what I'm talking about, Sakura." It was difficult to pay attention to what he was saying with his sweet breath on her face, but Inner Sakura managed to catch the end of his sentence and gave a heartfelt swoon when he made her name sound like silk. "And I suggest that you stop with this game, because sooner or later, I'm going to catch you. And when I do," he gave a husky chuckle that shook the very core of her with pleasure, "I promise no mercy."

Without knowing how or when it happened, Sakura was suddenly standing erect and backed into the corner of her shower stall with Sasuke in full possession of her shocked lips. His tongue twirled in a seductive dance in her mouth, making her release a sinful moan before it could be stopped. Getting over her surprise and the unexpected butterflies that pooled in her stomach, she responded with as much fervor as he gave; her aching body reacting with as much passion as his. Boldly, she traced his lower lip - tasting him, teasing him, wanting him.

Steam swirled around them, but even the slight mist of it could not hide his powerful gaze. His eyes, almost steel-like before, were now smoldering and fiery. The awaiting pleasure his eyes promised made her squirm in delight under his watch, and Sasuke had to think of a new use for his mouth before his moan betrayed the intensity of his growing lust.

He had her wrists pinned above her head in a matter of seconds with the intention of lavishing her with open-mouthed kisses and nips uninterrupted. His tongue, persuasive and hot as it was, left burning trails up and down the sweet column of her neck. Moving up from her collarbone to her ear, he whispered hoarsely, "You are _mine_." He attacked her lips again, wanting nothing more than to taste her sweet nectar once again.

His hands released their grip on hers and began to painstakingly roam all about her body, as if he wished to memorize every last mouth-watering inch of her. Her hands, in turn, flew in a frenzy to remove his dampen shirt and spread her palms across the hardened valley of his chest. Years of apprenticing with the disgusting snake-man had obviously done wonders for his physique. For a solitary moment, common sense spoke out to her, urging her to stop before this went too far, but it quickly died when Sasuke began to play with the hardened peak of her breast with his fingers. "So fucking beautiful…"

Feeling playful, she imitated his ministrations and made feather-soft brushes against his own nipples. She watched with amusement at their instant pebbling at her attentions. Sasuke gave a pained moan very much like her own.

Water continued to rain down upon them in steady beats, and the urgency of their touches began to slow down. Sensually, he kissed her so deeply she began to see stars. Breaking it, he placed his forehead on hers while they both took the time to catch their breaths. Her soapy skin slid against his and the arousal started once more.

"You know, Sasuke-kun, it's not fair that you're the only one here with clothes on." She cooed as she nibbled playfully on his ear. Sasuke couldn't help but feel refreshed, no, _at home_, when she called him that.

"Aa. Let's see if we can fix that."

* * *

This is my first Naruto fanfic, so I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please review!


End file.
